


BITCH

by Adlez27



Series: Bitch! [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adlez27/pseuds/Adlez27
Summary: A roleplay between the Vocaloid Twitters @vocalosensei (Teru, run by @Adlez27) and @KiyoteruSensei (Kiyo, run by @Rotten_Velvet).Summary: https://clyp.it/xdplzjwfBetter summary: https://clyp.it/djq1jx5h





	BITCH

**Author's Note:**

> If the fandom exiles us for making Kiyoteru fuck Kiyoteru then I will face god and walk backwards into hell

Somehow, being in a conversation with just Kiyo alone led Teru to think about the time when he himself had sex with Ike. As much as he thought it was a good decision at the time, as much as he enjoyed it, he still felt terribly awkward, somewhat embarrassed, about the position it put him in.  
"So uh," Teru mumbled, not really sure how to bring up this topic. "You and your Ike… have a good sex life, do you?"  
He supposed that Kiyo was a lot more comfortable with it. You know. Being on the receiving end.

Kiyo looked at Teru and chuckled, “Why of course. We did it with full of love~ but of course I’m not the only one who has been receiving. Everything seems fair for us. Why do you asked?” Kiyo asked him.

“And why are you asking about our sex life? I thought that topic made you feel uncomfortable.”

"We're basically the same person, so it's not as uncomfortable talking about it," Teru answered. "And… well, in my universe I did have sex with Ike once. I don't know why I expected you to be doing it exactly the same way that I did."

He thought back to that memory again. That hot, numb, pain and pleasure, vulnerable memory.  
"I guess you've topped him too," Teru muttered.

“Before I met him,I don’t even know what is sexual interactions or some sort. My life had been so pure so of course,I didn’t ask for sex when we first date or met.”  
Kiyo squinted at Teru, “I heard that. I did top him. That’s what he wants,a fair relationship.” Kiyo smirked at Teru,  
“So when you and Ike did it in your universe,you were the one who has been receiving huh?” Kiyo chuckled. “I see you’re just an uke material.” Kiyo nudged him with his elbow.

"Wha- I'm not a bitch, you bitch," Teru retorted, aggravated and elbowing Kiyo back harder. "Is that all you think I can do?"  
This was probably an overreaction. Teru was beginning to understand why Natsuki was angry about his masculinity all the time.

“Hey-- You don’t have to elbowed me so hard!” Kiyo rubbed his arm, “And I didn’t call you a bitch though…” Kiyo started smirking again, “Well,I do know you can masturbate and receive dick~ It’s all because you’re an uke~” Kiyo backed away from Teru and chuckled menacingly.  
“It looks like we’re not really the same. I’m more manlier than you~”

Really? REALLY? Teru was now wondering how the hell Natsuki was so calm all the time!  
"I can prove I'm not an uke bitch," Teru declared, grabbing Kiyo by the shoulders. "I"ll prove it, you cocksucker."  
He unzipped his pants and took out his flaccid dick.  
"On your knees. You know what to do, don't you?"

Kiyo looked at Teru with a shocked expression, “Um...Teru? W-What are you doing? Put that thing away. I don’t wanna see your virgin penis.” Kiyo held back his laughter after saying that.

"At least this 'virgin penis' has actually been sucked by a woman. Do you think you can do better?" Teru dared him.  
Come to think of it, Teru had only been with Ike one time. Mathematically, if Kiyo was the uke 50% of the time, Kiyo would already be more of an uke than Teru if he's had sex more than 3 times. Kiyo has definitely had sex with Ike more than 3 times.  
"I've only been with Ike once, so you're more of an uke than I am," Teru argued. He tried pushing down on Kiyo's shoulders to make him kneel.

“That is true but at least I have stick my dick in someone’s ass and mouth~” Kiyo laughed. He then looked away. He has been the uke this whole time and it’s only because Ike is scared of him when he topped. You’re too rough,Kiyo. He remembered what Ike always told him.

I guess I am bad at giving.

Kiyo kneeled down,without thinking. He looked up at Teru with a questionable looks. “Oh wait a minute-- I’m not gonna suck you. Never.” Kiyo backed away again and laughed at Teru’s dick.

Kiyo shouldn't have laughed. That was a mistake. Because his mouth was open, and Teru could force his cock in. Teru tried to pull Kiyo closer by yanking on his hair, but he couldn't get a strong enough grip. So he held Kiyo's head and fucked his face, hoping that Kiyo wouldn't bite.  
An unwilling blowjob didn't really feel as good as a willing blowjob, but it still managed to get him hard. Or maybe he was a narcissist.

Kiyo yelped and gagged after Teru pulled him. He tried to push Teru away but for some reason,he has no energy to push him away. He tugged on Teru’s pants and glared at him.

Kiyo started licking Teru’s dick and slowly sucking it. 

Teru was breathing heavily. The real uke knew what to do after all. Now that it was happening willingly, he let go of Kiyo's head so that he could go at his own pace.  
The wetness and the warmth inside Kiyo's mouth engulfed the tip, and Teru let out a quiet, satisfied grunt.  
Teru wanted to shove his entire cock down Kiyo's throat, but knew that Kiyo would gag and stop if he tried.  
Was… Was Kiyo enjoying this?

Kiyo glared up at Teru, He likes this huh? What a narcissist asshole. But then again,Kiyo is enjoying this too. Does that makes him a narcissist? He shrugged off his thoughts.

He pulled his mouth away from Teru’s dick. He started licking the tip and licked his whole member,covering it with his saliva. He then puts Teru’s dick back in his mouth,sucking it again.

This was starting to actually get good. Teru moaned when Kiyo focused on the the sensitive tip. Only another man could understand pleasure the way he did, only another Kiyoteru could know the exact key to making him melt.  
Melt he would not. This was no time for feelgood romantic lovemaking, but to establish power. Dominance. That he was the stronger man, and he didn't have to take anything from anyone. To make up for the mistake and humiliation of the single incident in the past.  
Teru pulled his dick out of Kiyo's mouth, pushing Kiyo's head away. He was going to cum all over Kiyo's face and make him look pathetic. With his left hand, Teru held Kiyo's head still, grabbing his hair tightly. And with his right hand, he jerked off his saliva-slicked cock, hard and fast until he released his load.  
Oh my, it looks like you've got a smudge on your glasses!

Kiyo yelped as Teru grabbed his hair tightly. “T-Teru,what are you doing? Let go off my hair!” He yelped again as Teru released his load on his face.  
He looked at Teru with a pissed expression on his face. “You…” Kiyo breathed in deeply, “...Asshole. You made a mess on my face.” Kiyo grunted. He has no handkerchief or anything to wipe it off. He frowned at Teru. “Do something about this.” He looked at Teru with innocent eyes.

"I will, when I'm done with my job," Teru replied sarcastically. "Which is to show you that I'm a better seme."  
Now that he had came, his mind entered a state of clear thought. The serene, logical, post-orgasm headspace. Irrational anger was being filtered out, replaced by satisfaction.  
When fucking Kiyo, Teru realized, Kiyo would have to be prepared first. He remembered the gentle, slow pace that Ike took- a kind gesture. Though, for this, all that was really necessary was getting Kiyo's hole stretched open enough to fit a dick inside.  
Teru kneeled on the ground by Kiyo, and reached for his ass. Teru hooked his thumbs inside the waistband of Kiyo's pants to push them down.

Kiyo looked at Teru with a shocked expression after he reached for Kiyo’s pants. Kiyo held Teru’s hands,preventing him from pushing his pants down. 

“Stop! That’s enough. I don’t want an old man to fuck me!” Kiyo then remembered that Ike and Teru are both really older than him. He let go off Teru’s hands. “Whatever you’re going to do to me,you’re going to be bad at it.” 

Teru tilted his head. "If I'm older, that makes me your wise senpai." When his hands were let go of, he tried to continue removing Kiyo's pants, but of course encountered failure. He first removed Kiyo's belt, and unbuttoned the pants themselves. Only then was he able to pull off Kiyo's pants and underwear.  
What… position were they going to be in? Teru had initially wanted to do it from behind, but he had just taken a liking to seeing Kiyo's face. So missionary, then. Hah. No missionary would want him to do this. God, he felt filthy.  
"Lie down," he commanded.

“Yeah. A wise senpai who hasn’t fuck anyone yet.” Kiyo snickered. He shuddered as he felt cold breeze on the below parts of his body.

“Are you asking me to lie down? Make me,senpai~” Kiyo stick out his tongue as he sat on the floor. 

Even when he's had a cock shoved in his mouth, cum still sticky on his face, Kiyo was still mocking Teru, teasing him. Asking for it. Teru roughly shoved Kiyo down, and reached down between Kiyo's legs. Damn, Kiyo was so hard, the head of his cock dripping with precum. But of course Teru ignored it. There was no respect for the penis of the uke- all that mattered was his ass. He licked a finger and started working it inside.  
You know, Teru's dick was starting to come back to life a little after getting to see Kiyo's.

Kiyo gasped as he felt Teru’s finger in him. He covered his face with his arms,hiding his expression. He truly enjoys this and he want Teru to put his dick in him pronto but of course he can’t let Teru knows that.

Kiyo pushed his hip so that Teru’s finger is deeper in him. He moaned, “Senpai~” 

Teru noticed the happy tone in Kiyo's moan, and chuckled. "Only a true uke would like that. I didn't. But you do," he growled. He pushed another finger inside, slowly spreading Kiyo open. That ring of muscle was relaxing under his touch.  
Teru felt like such a narcissist to be liking the sounds of Kiyo's voice. But when he was alone, his own voice was what he heard. This was practically some weird form of masturbation.  
Teru was hard again. "If you don't want me to go in dry, then get my dick nice and wet," Teru told Kiyo. He pulled his fingers out of Kiyo's ass. Ugh, they were covered in shit. He smeared it on Kiyo's leg, then moved forward to sit on Kiyo's chest and rest his dick on Kiyo's face.

Kiyo turned away from Teru’s dick. He growled at Teru. “If Ike knows this,he’s going to kill you.” Not really. He’ll probably throw a fit since he can’t witness this. Damn it,Ike.

Kiyo turned to face Teru’s dick,he put his dick in his mouth and smeared it with his saliva,he then pulled it out. “Fuck off.” 

"Then keep it secret," Teru bit back, the lilt of his voice yelling "duh, obvious". It was only for Kiyo to know this side of Teru.  
He moved back in place and held his dick at Kiyo's entrance. Just before putting it in, though, he removed Kiyo's glasses. He wanted to see Kiyo's expression when he did it.  
Slowly, Teru pushed himself inside of Kiyo.  
Ohhh, it was so tight! For a moment Teru thought he might have done something wrong, but as surely as he went, soon the whole length was in. The hot flesh inside of Kiyo's body surrounded his dick. It felt good, it felt so damn good. Teru nearly forgot to look at Kiyo's face, because he closed his eyes to focus on the sensation.

He squinted at Teru after he took his glasses off. “Give me back my glasses!” 

Kiyo gasped and winced as Teru pushed himself in. Well at least it’s not big like Ike’s,he thought. Teru hasn’t moved yet… maybe I should make him feel guilty of doing this~ Kiyo’s mischievous side woke up. He once did the same thing with Ike during their first time and it nearly gave Ike a heart attack.

Kiyo covered his face with his arms and faked his sobbing. “S-Senpai,it hurts… How could you do this to me…” 

That reaction was way more extreme than Teru expected!  
Yes, he meant to dominate, but he didn't intend to cause harm. He wanted to prove himself worthy of being on top, and well, that should probably involve some amount of respect.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, jesus christ I'm so sorry," Teru stammered, pulling back out. (Ew, more shit. Buttholes are dirty af.)  
"W-well, am I seme enough? Did I prove myself?" he tried asking. But the damage was done, and guilt started taking over his mind.

Kiyo bursted out laughing,he uncovered his face and looked at Teru with a smug. “Oh man,you fall for that. Pathetic~” 

“You know what? I don’t care anymore. Just fuck me and get this over with. I need a dick in my ass now.” Kiyo spreading legs. 

What a dick! Teru thought to himself. Or, more accurately, what an asshole!  
"How the hell was I supposed to know," Teru grumbled. He was still the inexperienced one here. At least he knew now that they both really wanted to do this. It was getting uncomfortable still wearing all his clothes, so he took his pants off completely and took off his tie.  
Pulling on Kiyo's tie, Teru leaned forward and got his dick back inside Kiyo's hole. He slowly moved back and forth, overwhelmed by how it felt. He avoided sex in the past out of insecurity, but with his other self he could be more honest. As he got accustomed to this new feeling, he thrusted harder, faster.

At first it was painful for Kiyo but slowly pleasure took over him. Kiyo wrapped his arms and legs around Teru while moaning for him.  
I can’t believe I’m letting my other self fuck and I’m enjoying this.

He pulled Teru for a kiss. “M-More…” He moaned. 

Teru smashed his lips into Kiyo's, accepting that beg for more intimacy. He realized that he wasn't just trying to prove a point or show off. He wanted to be with Kiyo. He now knew just how good sex could be, and who's a better person to share it with than, well, himself? It didn't count, right? He wasn't doing something wrong, right?  
Teru kissed furiously, gravity pulling the saliva from his mouth into Kiyo's. He kissed those damn cocksucking lips and kept fucking Kiyo hard.

Kiyo held on Teru’s shoulders,digging his nails. He moaned in Teru’s mouth. 

He loves this. He enjoys this. Maybe Teru should be his sex partner when Ike is not around. He wouldn’t mind. It’s really lonely when Ike had to leave him for a week or two for work.

He pulled away from the kiss, “T-Teru… I...love this.” He said with moan in between. He pulled Teru back for a kiss.

"Ohh, me too," Teru breathed back. His glasses were nearly falling off his face. He closed his eyes again, his hips moving at a frantic pace as he went in and out.  
Teru bit Kiyo's lower lip slightly, and moaned against his cheek. Their voices were beautiful in this space, literal music to anyone who could hear. They were singing a song of passion and lust.  
"Are you gonna cum from your ass, uke?" Teru tried to say coyly, though he was struggling to speak in full. He was definitely about to cum himself. "I won't touch your useless dick."  
Teru slowed down to keep himself in check. Pulling out… and thrusting all the way back in.

Kiyo had his eyes closed,his eyes are covered with tears from too much pleasure. He nodded,yup. He’s going to cum from his ass. He can feel his dick about to burst.

Kiyo screamed as Teru thrusted back in him,he came and sprayed his load on his stomach. His body is trembling.

Teru could feel Kiyo tighten around him as he came. Knowing that we was able to drive someone to this point was the ultimate proof of his seme power. With one final move, Teru couldn't hold it anymore, and he came deep inside of Kiyo's ass.  
Exhausted, Teru pulled out and collapsed on top of Kiyo, resting his head on Kiyo's shoulder. Teru kissed Kiyo's neck, and could taste the saltiness of his sweat. Teru's cum leaked out of Kiyo's wide-stretched hole, a thin strand still connected to the tip of his dick.  
That… was one hell of a fuck. "Well? Am I still just a bitch?" he asked

Kiyo shook his head,he buried his face under Teru’s neck. “You were...uh… really good.” He said,still panting. “I don’t mind being called as a bitch. It’s just that… It’s fun to tease you but I didn’t expect this would happen.”  
Kiyo wrapped his arms around Teru. “Can we do this again?” Kiyo asked.

Teru thought about it. "Maybe," he mumbled.


End file.
